¡QUE SORPRESA!
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: SAKURA ES ESTUDIANTE DE UNIVERSIDAD, YA ESTA POR TITULARSE Y AL ESTAR HACIENDO SU TESIS DESCUBRE ALGO MUY INTERESANTE
1. Default Chapter

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

¡QUE SORPRESA!

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR

SMERALDTSUKI

Sakura era una hermosa chica estudiante de arqueología, era el orgullo de su papá se parecía mucho a su mamá solo que usaba el cabello corto como cuando iba en primaría, quizás porque no perdía las esperanzas de que algún día regresara Syaoran y la reconociera, había seguido los pasos de su papá y ya casi estaba por terminar sus estudios.

Aunque era una chica rara por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que era muy sería, si tenía amigos y era admirada por muchos chicos pero ella nunca aceptaba a nadie pues siempre estaba con la esperanza de que Syaoran regresara.

Pero que había pasado con Syaoran, bueno cuando iban en primaria tuvo algún contacto con él después de la creación de la carta ESPERANZA pero él ya había regresado a Hong Kong pues cómo él es de allá, tuvo que regresar para seguir con sus estudios.

Al principio se escribían seguido, pero un día recibió una carta donde Syaoran le decía que iba a tener que ir a hacer unos estudios muy importantes de magia a una zona muy escondida de China y que no iba a poder mantener comunicación con ella, que quizás si ella le escribiera le podían llevar sus cartas pero que a él no le iban a permitir contestar ninguna carta y desde luego venía una pregunta.

- ¿Me esperaras? ¿O mejor terminamos esta relación para que tú sigas con tu vida?

Desde luego que ella contesto que lo esperaría toda la vida.

Claro que cuando dijo eso bueno tenía 13 años y ahora ya tenía 24.

Y muy bien que pensar ya no sabía, ella de vez en cuando le escribía a Syaoran sabía que no iba a tener respuesta, pero siempre se preguntaba si en verdad volvería a ver a Syaoran y la verdad ni siquiera estaba segura de que recibiera sus cartas, a veces se deprimía bastante al no saber nada de él pero cuando estaba más deprimida veía la carta ESPERANZA le encantaba ver esa carta pues siempre tenía un brillo especial y eso le recordaba su amor de infancia y se animaba.

También seguido veía los videos que Tomoyo le grabo cuando fue cazadora de cartas, era algo que también le gustaba mucho, pero de todos los videos había uno en especial que veía más que los demás y fue cuando ella fue de viaje a Hong Kong y la mamá de Syaoran la beso y a Syaoran casi le daba un infarto, le daba risa ver la cara que puso y desde luego trataba de imaginarse como sería ahora Syaoran pues a su edad debería de ser un joven adulto muy apuesto.

Aunque siempre se preguntaba ¿porque se había asustado así Syaoran?

Siempre tenía en su cama a su oso aunque ahora que lo veía solo pensaba que eran tonterías de niños y sin pensarlo lo aventó en el closet.

Como dije antes Sakura ya estaba por terminar sus estudios y en las últimas semanas estaba muy deprimida, ya nada le levantaba el ánimo.

En la escuela le preguntaron sobre que iba a hacer su tesis, ella lo pensó mucho y pensó en hacerla sobre las costumbres de otros países, si el mismo tema de cuando ella capturo la carta del SUEÑO y rompió la computadora de su papá, esa vez su papá le dijo que el tema era saber sobre las costumbres de otros pueblos.

Así que tratando de olvidarse de su depresión y de Syaoran empezó su investigación.

Tenía mucho material de donde sacar información, también entro a páginas de Internet y empezó a tratar de enfocarse en un punto y quizás conscientemente o inconscientemente pensó en las costumbres de diferentes países para casarse, algo contradictorio pues ella no quería pensar que ya no sabía nada de Syaoran y que nunca se iba a cumplir su sueño que era el de casarse con su amor verdadero.

Sakura empezó a ver que en la actualidad en muchos países sobre todo de América las parejas son libres de decidir con quién quieren casarse pero al no existir cierta obligación las personas solteras estaban aumentando, pero por ejemplo en África hay muchos pueblos donde son los padres quienes deciden con quien deben casarse, en Estados Unidos y Europa ya la mayoría de las parejas preferían la unión libre para ver si se podían llevar bien, si se llevan bien se casan pero si no se llevaban bien bueno con un simple adiós es más que suficiente y no tener que pasar por un largo trámite de divorcio.

En su propio país hay varias costumbres, una es que los padres los comprometan y ellos se tengan que casar con la persona que los padres eligieron, bueno esa tradición hasta hace algunos años todavía existía claro que ahora los prometidos tienen la opción de conocerse antes y si se llevan bien se casan si no ya no hay problema, también están las parejas que se escogen ellos mismos con quien casarse y también existe la costumbre que cuando llegan a los 25 años van a una agencia matrimonial y ahí les ayudan a buscar parejas y si se agradan se pueden casar prácticamente al otro día. Sakura se quedó pensando en esta opción pues ya tenía 24 años y no le faltaba mucho para los 25

Vio extrañada una noticia de Europa donde casaron a una niña de 13 años con un joven de 14 años por conveniencia de las familias, eso la sorprendió eran casi niños aunque pensándolo bien como le hubiera gustado a ella casarse con Syaoran a esa edad.

Tonterías se dijo para borrar de su mente a Syaoran, tenía que dejar de pensar en él.

Cuando vio algo que le llamo de gran manera su atención no lo podía creer ¡QUE SORPRESA!

A partir de ver esas dos historias se sintió la chica más feliz del mundo, desde luego que fue a su recamara y saco al oso de su closet donde lo había metido para que nada le recordara a Syaoran y lo abrazo feliz, desde ese momento a donde iba llevaba al oso.

A todos llamo muchísimo la atención el cambió de la chica.

No lo podían creer a donde iba irradiaba felicidad y eso hacía muy feliz a todos los que la rodeaban sobre todo a su papá, su hermano y su cuñada pues Touya ye estaba casado y no sabían bien como sacarla de la depresión en la que estaba.

Desde luego que tanto los guardianes como las cartas estaban felices pues sentían la felicidad de Sakura pero al igual que todos nadie sabía de donde venía esa cambio tan repentino

El día de su tesis llego desde luego que invito a mucha gente y viejos amigos de ella entre ellos a Tomoyo y Eriol y desde luego aunque sabía que no iba a tener respuesta le mando una invitación a Syaoran para que estuviera presente el día de su tesis o examen profesional pues había descubierto algo que ella ignoraba pero que gracias a ese descubrimiento ella lo esperaría por siempre.

En el auditoria Sakura iba a exponer su tesis

"La importancia de conocer las costumbres de otros países"

Había un escritorio donde estaba un aparato y también estaba el oso que llevaba a todos lados, con ayuda de Tomoyo empezaron a pasar diapositivas

La primera decía:

¿POR QUÉ ES IMPORTANTE CONOCER LAS COSTUMBRES DE OTROS PAÍSES?

Tema de la tesis, después aparecieron otras diapositivas con diferentes parejas del mundo y fue explicando cómo eran esas costumbres.

De repente dijo:

- La verdad me gusta mucho esta carrera de arqueología desde chica, admiro mucho a mi papá por todo lo que hace y descubre, eso me gustó mucho y fue uno de mis principales motivos por seguir esta carrera

- En los últimos meses por no decir años me enfrasque tanto en estudiar para olvidarme de alguien a quien quiero mucho y la verdad yo ya no quería saber nada de él pues tengo más de 10 años que no sé nada de él

- Pero al elaborar mi tesis... bueno descubrí algo que me hizo muy feliz, todos me han preguntado por el cambio tan radical que he tenido en estos últimos días y ahora les explico

Tomoyo pone otra diapositiva donde aparece una señora China besando a una joven

- En china existe la costumbre que cuando un hombre lleva a una chica a su casa, la madre del joven va a ver cómo se comporta la chica, le va a hacer algunas pruebas y la forma de dar a conocer que ese compromiso es aceptado o no es cuando al despedirse la señora le da un beso a la joven o no.

Tomoyo pone otra diapositiva donde aparece un niño negro dándole una muñeca de barro a una niña

- En algunas aldeas de África existe la costumbre que si un niño hace una muñeca de barro y se la da a una niña y esta la acepta quiere decir que en el futuro se podrán casar.

- ¿Por qué deje estas dos diapositivas al final?... ¿por qué es importante conocer las costumbres de otros países?... ese es el principal tema de mi tesis

Tomoyo pone otra diapositiva donde aparece Sakura de 10 años siendo besas por la mamá de Syaoran

- Y la respuesta es muy sencilla… es porque uno puede estar doblemente comprometido y sin saberlo –dijo tomando el oso entre sus brazos

- Cuando tenía 10 años fui de visita a Hong Kong, tuve un accidente y me caí en una fuente… un amigo en ese momento me encontró y me invito a su casa para cambiarme de ropa pues me podía enfermar, su madre nos invitó a pasar la noche y al otro día cuando nos íbamos la señora me dio un beso marcando así el inicio de nuestro compromiso

- y yo apenas hace unos días me entere que estaba comprometida y no solo una vez

- La costumbre del niño que hace una muñeca de barro y se la regala a la niña ha viajado a otros piases

- Pero en lugar de hacer una muñeca se hace un oso de felpa si ese niño en verdad quiere a esa niña él le regalara un oso y si su amor es correspondido ella le pondrá como nombre el nombre del chico que le regalo el oso

- Se llama Syaoran –dijo levantando su oso

Y así terminado su tesis.

Todos aplaudieron las palabras de Sakura, claro que también los sorprendió saber que Sakura estaba doblemente comprometida, entra aplausos y felicitaciones Sakura ya no sabía ni a quien hacer caso cuando de repente se acercó alguien con un enorme ramo de flores preciosísimas casi del tamaño de ella.

- La quiero felicitar por su descubrimiento señorita –dijo una voz gruesa y desconocida

Sakura se quedó viendo ese hermosísimo ramo, pero más que las hermosas flores quería ver quién era el que se las daba tratando de quitar las flores rápido y vio de repente a la persona que las llevaba.

- ¿Syaoran? –pregunto más que sorprendida Sakura

- Si Sakura recibí tu invitación y vengo para cumplir con esos compromisos –sonrío Syaoran

En ese momento Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos y los dos se fundieron en un beso tan romántico confirmando así todo el amor que se tienen

Desde luego no tardaron mucho en celebrar la boda pues los dos desde ese momento que se volvieron a ver ya no se quisieron separar...

FIN:

Ya saben soy ameliasalazar62 de Hotmail espero sus comentarios hoy es 7 de diciembre de 2004 y

FELIZ NAVIDAD

Revisada 9 de enero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	2. Chapter 2

Mis historias, cuando tuve el problema de que robaron mi historia del "El Secreto de Esperanza" y "La Unión de Poderes", bueno alguien comento que era porque no la checaba, y la tenia olvidada, pero es una historia terminada, ¿Qué le puedo checar?, y así tengo la mayoría de mis historias, es más en una ocasión cambie un capitulo de una historia, y no se cambio de lugar la historia.

Entonces me quede pensando ¿qué puedo hacer para pasarlas más al frente?, pues agregar algo más.

Bueno agrego esto porque como ya saben la mayoría de mis historias ya están terminadas, pero para que estén la mayoría juntas.

Pongo una lista con todos los nombres de mis historias.

Además les quería pedir un favor, pidan a Dios

"Dios que todo salga bien"

No tienen que decirlo en voz alta solo con pensarlo, si quieren pueden tocarse la punta de los dedos de las dos manos, meñique con meñique, índice con índice, pulgar con pulgar, etc.

Todos los dedos, se forma un hueco en el centro, ahí pueden imaginar lo que quieren que salga bien,

Una tarea, ayudar a alguien enfermo, imaginar a esa persona dentro de ese hueco, una casa, un auto, un viaje, etc., etc., es más a la misma tierra dentro de ese hueco, todo lo que quieran que salga bien, solo piensen en lo que quieren que Dios les ayude y métanlo en ese hueco, es más al universo, solo piensen en una cajita transparentes con estrellas, y ya pueden pedir por el universo completo.

Solo con pensar

"Dios que todo salga bien"

A la hora que quieran y en donde estén, de camino a algún lugar, viendo la tele, comiendo, bañándose, es más estando en el baño, en donde sea, solo piensen

"Dios que todo salga bien"

Y aquí está la lista de todas mis historias para ponerlas juntas. O sea que voy a poner esta hoja al final de cada una de estas historias.

1. No puedo creer que existe el amor verdadero » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ya son mayores, en sus vidas personales no les ha ido muy bien ¿encontraran el amor?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 11,224 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 8-27-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

2. El Juicio final más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos » _reviews_

aviso de cambio de pagina

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,224 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 8-2-12 - Published: 11-14-11

3. Ilusión 3 » _reviews_

En esta historia se descubre porque Sakura y Syaoran decidieron renacer en la tierra. hay que leer Ilusión e Ilusión 2 para entender esta historia

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6,483 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 5-21-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

4. Ilusión 2 » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran ya estan de vuelta en la tierra, pero tienen que seguir practicando, ahora los dos ya tienen novios pero ¿Como que somos esposos?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 33,828 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 12-23-11 - Published: 6-25-10 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

5. El Paraíso ante todo » _reviews_

Syaoran es un gran empresarío toda su vida ha hecho lo que su madre a dicho hasta que se entero de lo que su madre ha hecho para controlarlo

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 17,531 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 5-16-11 - Published: 1-28-11 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

6. ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran lleban varios años felizmente casados, pero que pasa cuando de repente Sakura se topa con el hombre que fue el amor de su vida pero en su anterior vida

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 14 - Words: 32,363 - Reviews: 25 - Updated: 6-13-10 - Published: 1-22-10 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

7. ILUSIÓN » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ganan un viaje de estudios, aunque no saben bien a donde... esta historia es original mia nada que ver con la historia de Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Fantasy - Chapters: 24 - Words: 100,475 - Reviews: 117 - Updated: 5-7-10 - Published: 6-10-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

8. ¿Se qieren casar con migo? » _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor pero aun no se a casado por que nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,913 - Reviews: 16 - Updated: 4-23-10 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

9. ¿Existe el Amor Verdadero? » _reviews_

Sakura tiene que vivir con Yue por 5 años en unión libre para casarse con él, en un principio penso que él era el amor de su vida, ¿pero ahora?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 22 - Words: 54,245 - Reviews: 65 - Updated: 11-10-09 - Published: 3-11-09 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

10. UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL » _reviews_

Syaoran es el principal heredero de la dinastia Li pero tiene un defecto, no es alto y las chicas solo se acercan a él cuando saben que es millonaio ¿como le gustaria conocer a alguien diferente?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 19 - Words: 60,444 - Reviews: 201 - Updated: 3-11-09 - Published: 3-9-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

11. ACEPTAS A: » _reviews_

un solo capitulo, Sakura se compromete con Syaoran cuando descubre algo muy importante... ¿que hara?- RENOVE LA HISTORIA ESTA COMO CAPITULO 2

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 10,929 - Reviews: 18 - Updated: 1-30-09 - Published: 12-20-07 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

12. LA PRUEBA » _reviews_

Falta un mes para la boda de Sakura y Syaoran, cuando Syaoran se entera que... renove la historia, pero no la quito esta como capitulo 2 dejen comentarios

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 11,219 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 1-29-09 - Published: 4-19-05 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

13. Secreto de Esperanza y Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

esta historia la escribi hace tiempo, pero últimamente las personas que me escriben me han dicho que no la conocen, por eso la pongo de nuevo, es de como me gustaría que siguiera la historia, fantasmas y nuevos poderes Y SU CONTINUACIÓN

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 35 - Words: 247,816 - Reviews: 40 - Updated: 3-10-08 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

14. Que Alegria que eres Tú » _reviews_

Syaoran el principe heredero de la corona se tiene que casar con su prometida una princesa Austriaca, ¿aunque esta enamorada de otra joven que va a pasar?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 36,173 - Reviews: 85 - Updated: 12-16-07 - Published: 5-17-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

15. ME ROBARON MIS HISTORIAS EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y » _reviews_

ME SINTO MUY MAL, ME ROBARON EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y LA UNION DE PODERES NO SE BALE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 414 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 4-28-07 - Published: 4-23-07 - Complete

16. Que Hubiera Pasado Si Syaoran se hubiera ido » _reviews_

Syaoran ya tiene 28 y nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero Sakura...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 15,204 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 10-7-06 - Published: 9-9-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

17. ¡QUE SORPRESA! _reviews_

SAKURA ES ESTUDIANTE DE UNIVERSIDAD, YA ESTA POR TITULARSE Y AL ESTAR HACIENDO SU TESIS DESCUBRE ALGO MUY INTERESANTE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,929 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 12-7-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

18. TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DIAS » _reviews_

SAKURA A ESPERADO POR 9 AÑOS A SYAORAN PERO AL NO SABER NADA DE ÉL DECIDE QUE LA VIDA DEBE CONTINUAR ¿QUE HARA SYAORAN PARA RECUPERARLA?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 19,675 - Reviews: 21 - Published: 12-5-04 - Complete

19. QUE DIJERON SYAORAN Y SAKURA AL DARSE EL OSO _reviews_

NO LO PUEDO CREER, HAY UN FINAL COMPLEMENTARIO AL DE LA SERIE,YO UNA SEGUIDORA DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LO TENIA Y SIN SABERLO, ESTA PRECIOSO, SI USTEDES SON REALES ADMIRADORES DE SAKURA ESTO LES INTERESA

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,268 - Reviews: 6 - Published: 12-5-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

20. El Collar _reviews_

este es un final que me gustaría

Inuyasha - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,872 - Reviews: 13 - Published: 9-23-04 - Inuyasha & Ayame - Complete

21. La Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

Es la continuación de EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA capitulo final

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 115,097 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 8-27-04 - Published: 9-20-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

22. El Verdadero Amor _reviews_

Sakura piensa que su vida esta bien, pero la vida le tiene sorpresas

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 12,992 - Reviews: 3 - Published: 5-22-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

23. El Amor de Yue _reviews_

Es del amor tan especial que siente Yue yukito por Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,956 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Yue & Sakura K. - Complete

24. Un Amor Diferente _reviews_

es una historia de una pareja que no he visto nadie a escrito

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,547 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Tomoyo D. & Yukito T. - Complete

25. El Futuro Que Siempre Soñamos _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor ya se tiene que casar... pero lo tiene que hacer con su prometida, la cual escogio su mamá desde que era chico... que va a hacer...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,016 - Reviews: 9 - Published: 1-13-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

26. Todo Tiene una Razón de Ser _reviews_

no es una historia SS es SE, para aquellos que no les gusta otras parejas no la lean

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 8,024 - Reviews: 10 - Published: 1-4-04 - Sakura K. & Eriol H. - Complete

27. ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? _reviews_

¿Que hubiera pasado si la maestra Mitsuki no hubiera ayudado a Sakura con su cascabel durante el juicio final?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,502 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 3-1-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

28. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 2 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES DE UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVAR LA CARTA ESPERANZA Y DE FANTASMAS, ES LA CONTINUACION primero lean la parte 1

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 98,601 - Reviews: 8 - Published: 1-25-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

29. GRACIAS A TI SYAORAN POR AMELIA SALAZAR _reviews_

Sakura piensa que encontro el amor pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 10,418 - Reviews: 4 - Published: 1-25-03 - Complete

30. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 1 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA PELICULA 2, FANTASMAS Y UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVARLA, DIVIDO LA HISTORIA EN DOS PARTES

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 11 - Words: 77,204 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 1-23-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

Como pueden ver saque esta lista de fanfiction, y bueno mis primeras historias que escribí son las de hasta abajo.

Ojala se animen a leerlas besos a Todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

viernes, 14 de septiembre de 2012 2:10 de la tarde


End file.
